ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Rap Battles of History: Reborn/Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust vs. Trey Parker and Matt Stone
Craig McCracken vs. Lauren Faust is the tenth episode of Season 2 of Epic Rap Battles of History: Reborn. Synopsis Cast *Lloyd Ahlquist as Craig McCracken *Anna Brisbin as Lauren Faust *Peter Shukoff as Trey Parker and the Announcer *Zach Sherwin as Matt Stone Transcript The Epic Rap Battles of History logo zooms in on a blue background. Then, a Reborn subtitle zooms out and crashes into the background. *'Announcer:' Epic Rap Battles of History... Craig and Lauren appear with Townsville as the background. *'Announcer:' Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust vs... Then, Trey and Matt come in with South Park as the background. *'Announcer:' ...Trey Parker and Matt Stone! Begin! A shot is heard. *'Trey:' Oh my God, they killed Kenny! *'Matt:' You bastards! *'Trey:' Let's teach that couple how we do here! You're dealing with someone far away from your league, my dears! *'Matt:' Yo, what's up? it's Matt! *'Trey:' And Trey Parker. *'Matt:' Building a franchise way larger than your show about ponies. *'Trey:' Phonies! *'Matt:' Your audience is a bunch of manchildren. *'Trey:' That's not PC man! *'Matt:' Oops, sorry I meant to say "bronies". *'Trey:' Craig, compared to you, our impact is legendary. *'Matt:' Just like your show, all your fans are imaginary. Lauren why are you dating this nerd? Come on down to South Park for a good time, maybe you and I could hook up after spitting some fire rhymes? *'Trey:' We're the kings of Comedy Central, our show it's freaking lit. *'Both:' You made a show about weird friends? South Park did it! *'Lauren:' South Park did it? Are you running out of ideas and stealing from The Simpsons? *'Craig:' Wait, that was the whole point of one of their episodes. *'Lauren: '''Honey, shh, I'm not done. Pardon me if I'm a little over-analytical, but is it me or has your show become extremely super political? As if making Mr. Garrison Donald Trump was any indication, I honestly miss the days it was known for fart jokes and masturbation. *'Trey: ' You mean like what your fans do when they're ponying toy window shopping? Oh, wait that's right it's not that I think they call it "clopping" Wanna talk about analytical and got a whole section for it, throwing hissy fits and nitpicking everything, seriously grow up and just ignore it! *'Matt: I know it's like a religion at this point, no scratch that they're worse than the women's rights activists, all you've done is attract weirdos, including the show's lead voice actress (psst Tara, if you're ever in the area call me!) *'Craig: '''Inspired by the works of Schultz, Parker you must simply be nuts, let's play Rochambeau, so I can kick you in the Peanuts. Onto you Matt, you seem like you're constantly Stoned, today especially, your head is so up in the clouds, you must be high off your own "integrity" *'Lauren: 'From cannibal trappers to profane Mormons, you certainly have a way with words, but that doesn't excuse the fact one of your characters is a literal talking turd. *'Craig: 'I'll have you know I made a show about superheroes made of love, sugar, and spice. You did the opposite with four foul-mouthed boys from construction paper without even remotely anything nice. You know I don't normally swear but with you, involved it's a moot point so screw Chemical X, I'm opening a can of whoop-ass up in this joint! *'Trey: Your fandom's full of pedophiles! *'Craig: '''Well, your fans ship Tweek with Craig (Tucker), you mock the disabled, look at Jimmy's crooked legs. *'Lauren': Friendship will always be magic *South Park will always be tragic, you've been verbally dismantled *'Craig': Screw you guys, we're goin' home! *'Both''': Consider yourselves #cancelled! Announcer: Who Won? Who's Next? You Decide! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! (The video ends) Trivia *